


it's the hat

by grumpy_squirrel



Series: critical role: canonverse snippets [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Slow Dancing, canon compliant as far as I'm concerned, ep 97 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpy_squirrel/pseuds/grumpy_squirrel
Summary: a missing scene between Fjord getting laughed at by the two captains at the party and Beau's drug trip shenanigans
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Series: critical role: canonverse snippets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815541
Comments: 18
Kudos: 125





	it's the hat

**Author's Note:**

> Title in honor of that insane intimidation check that got them effectively nowhere. Poor Fjord doesn't even know what to think about the hat
> 
> This fic was written and posted exclusively to AO3. If you're seeing it elsewhere - they do not have my permission to display or share it #

As Caduceus leaves the side courtyard when he’s done casting spells on Beau, with the corner of his eye he spots Veth vanishing in the direction of tables near the twirling hurricane Jester. He can't see the door but he assumes the rest is hugging the wall near them just as he left them. They could live a little, in his opinion. They had the vaguest plan to loosen up and mingle. Feel Essek out, apparently from afar - the disguised drow sidestepping carefully to the other side of the room every time they get a bit too close. A fun little dance, if you will, and Jester is leading. Caduceus has a feeling this will be a _really_ weird party.

He locates Fjord at last, with expression like a kicked puppy and visibly deflated. He approaches his friend with purpose.

"You're holding your hat," Caduceus notices matter of factly.

"Yes, I- uh, sorry." Fjord scrambles to put it back on.

"You don't have to wear it if you don't want to."

"No, no. It's just... heavy, on my head," Fjord deflects. _Smooth._ Caduceus doesn't have to know about the comments that brought some uncomfortable memories. This isn't the right place. Fjord knows his friend can see right through him regardless.

"Do you like the rest of the outfit?" Caduceus asks, unsure now. Fjord could never look terrible, even if he really tried. But it's a different question entirely if he likes it.

Fjord starts with enthusiasm, "Yes! I really do. It's very comfortable. And I do like the hat, it's impressive! But I... don’t want people to see me in it anymore?"

"Oh. What if I..." Caduceus gently takes the comically big hat from Fjord’s hands and puts it on. "Better?"

Fjord sighs and nods, really appreciating the excuse to look up at Caduceus's handsome face.

Slow, gentle music fills their ears. The lights hit Caduceus' face just right, he practically glows. In a surge of bold confidence, Fjord offers the firbolg his hand.

"Caduceus... May I have this dance?" Fondness cracks through his smooth, accented voice, and he decides he doesn't mind it at all.

"I don't know how to dance," Caduceus responds cheerfully, placing his hand on Fjord’s. His other hand lands on the half-orc's shoulder for support.

"Me neither," Fjord chuckles. Initially unsure what to do with his other hand, he puts it around Caduceus's incredibly thin and delicate waist, almost afraid he’ll crush it.

He realises that his own arm pulls his friend closer only when he has to actually look up to see Cad’s face, a sea of mint velvet filling his view. He inhales a shaky breath as he decides to rest his head on Caduceus's chest, unsure if the heartbeat thumping in his ears is his own or his friend's.

They sway gently in place until the song is over. Then the next one. And another. Fjord finds himself not wanting to let go. He hopes for one more slow song; but Marion has other plans for her performance. He feels an amused rumble of Caduceus' chuckle above his ear. "This feels nice."

"It really does."

"I think I forgot why we were here. Did we have a plan?"

Fjord shrugs in response. He can't seem to remember it, if they did.

"I think I found a new plan for now, Ducey."

"Mm?"

"Let's raid this rich fucker's buffet."

Caduceus hands Fjord his hat and grins. “Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> MY FRIEND DREW AN ART BASED ON THIS FIC I'M GONNA CRY ;w; [click here to see it](https://auroura101.tumblr.com/post/620762339408527360/i-keep-forgetting-to-post-this-so-take-it-based-on)


End file.
